The present invention relates to awards issued by gaming machines such as slot machines and video poker machines. More particularly, this invention relates to bonus awards issued by gaming machines.
Casinos and other forms of gaming establishments are part of a growing multi-billion dollar industry, with electronic and microprocessor-based gaming machines becoming increasingly popular. In a typical electronic gaming machine, such as a slot machine, video poker machine, video keno machine or the like, game play is initiated through a player's wager of money or credit. The gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and then potentially dispenses an award of some type, such as a monetary award, depending upon the game outcome.
Many additional gaming machine components, features and programs have been made possible in recent years through this proliferation of electronic gaming machines, including those involving linked progressive jackpots, player tracking and loyalty points programs, and various forms of cashless gaming, among other items. Many of these added components, features and programs can involve the implementation of various back-end and/or networked systems, including more hardware and software elements, as is generally known.
One way of generating extra interest and excitement for patrons of a casino is to provide bonuses to those who play wagering games. Such bonuses generally tend to be in addition to any customary payout for a regular outcome of the game. While existing systems and methods for providing bonuses have generally been adequate in the past, improvements are usually welcomed and encouraged. In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to develop systems and methods involving game bonuses that are more attractive to players and potential players.